What Makes Her Different
by Cherry Shimono
Summary: (DROPPED) A sudden high-fever of Madoka gets Ginga thinking... What made want to help them that very day...? Just because she saw Pegasis? "I guess... That's what makes her different... What makes her Madoka."
1. Chapter 1

**RaiGouenjiShuuya says...**

...Hey! So, since practically nobody posts much Ginga x Madoka here in this part of the site, I am proud to present this fic! Yey!

**Disclaimer:**

**I, ****Hermione Misty Sonezaki**, once known as Hermione Misty Drake-Owen, and **also addressed as ****Reika**** or ****Raizza****, does not, should not, and will not own the Metal Fight Beyblade Series, or the Original Series, any of their Games, or any other media franchise which is a branch of Beyblade. I do not claim ANYTHING from this fic as my own, other than original characters, as well as the plot.**

-o-o-

* * *

_July 3 – 9:32 am_

"Okay~, Kenta! Let's do this!" Ginga exclaimed enthusiastically as he posed into a battle-ready stance. Kenta nodded and mimicked him.

"Ready, then? Okay! 3..." Kenta said, his fingers tightening around his Ripcord. His eyes were ablaze with determination.

"2..." Ginga replied in turn. He smiled confidently.

"1..." Both Bladers tensed.

"LET IT RIP!" Their Beys started spinning violently on the field, blurring the way they looked; then, the two Beys collided with each other, sparks flying.

A girl with brown hair was watching them both, a small laptop in her hands. Her bloodshot eyes moved swiftly over the screen, as her fingers typed quickly on the keyboard, analyzing the Beyblades.

-o-o-

_July 3 – 10:14 am_

"I'm so~ excited for the Bladers' Tournament next week! And I'm so gonna to win!" Ginga said confidently as he walked with Kenta and Madoka. Kenta nodded.

"Mhm! I can finally get the chance to see how much Flame Sagittario and I have improved!" Kenta said as well. He took out his precious Bey and stared at it proudly. Madoka smiled at her two companions.

"Yeah! And Pegasis and I are going to get a lot stronger! And he'll be in top shape with your help, right Madoka?" Ginga pumped his fist into the air, unable to contain his excitement.

"Yep, next week, they'll be up and to ready to ba-a-a – ah!" Madoka stopped in mid-sentence as she tripped on the flat surface of the paved sidewalk.

"Are you okay, Madoka?" Kenta asked.

"Uh, hehe, I'm fine," Madoka said sheepishly. She yawned and rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"Good thing," Kenta sighed in relief. "Sleepy?"

"A bit... It's been pretty busy this week with all those kids asking for maintenance because of the Tournament," she said.

-o-o-

_July 3 – 11:13 am_

"Madoka, how come I never see your dad around?" Kenta asked curiously as they walked around town.

"That's an out-of-the-blue question," Madoka stated.

"I'm just curious. A bit bored. And I don't really know much about you, right?" Kenta shrugged,

"Er... he's... away on a trip right now, so that's why I'm taking care of the store for him," Madoka replied.

"Ah... Well, what about your mom?"

"M-my mom? O-oh, well she..." She looked towards the sky, and Kenta understood immediately backtracking.

"O-oh. S-sorry. I didn't mean to butt in or anything," Kenta said apologetically. Madoka shook her head slightly.

"It's okay. What about you?" she asked.

"Mom and Dad are always home," Kenta answered. "They never do go out much."

"Nice. Oh well, so... are you an only child?"

"Yep. Me, Kenta Yumiya!" Kenta exclaimed proudly. Madoka giggled.

"Oh, well. I'm not an only kid," Madoka stated as a matter-of-factly. Kenta's eyes widened slightly.

"R-Really! Brother or sister? Older or younger? Tell me!" Kenta asked excitedly.

"Calm down. A brother, older. He's a Blader, like you. Two years older. Name's Gouenji*."

"Gouenji. Cool. So what's his Bey? Is he cool? Is he strong? Where is he now?" Kenta continued bombarding Madoka with questions.

"He's traveling right now, she I have no idea where he is right now. He comes back once or twice a year or so, and he tells me all about his adventures. When I was a little girl, I loved listening to them... It was like being on the journey myself. You get me? His Beyblade is Blazing Stema Boreios**."

"Ooh~! Wow, your brother is so cool!" Kenta said, his eyes wide with what Madoka supposed as admiration.

"He's pretty strong too. Hey, maybe you and he could battle sometime! I think he's visiting sometime soon. It's July, right? He comes here around that time. Wow, a lot of things are happening right now. The Tournament and all that, you still with me?" Madoka stated.

"I'd love to battle him! And I want to see if he gets to battle Ginga! That would be so cool!" Kenta said excitedly. He fantasized about a masked man battling fiercely with Ginga and his Pegasis. "So... cool."

"Yeah. Oh, look at the time –" she glanced at her wristwatch "– we'd better get to the store, or Ginga'll be-_yawn_-cranky again." Kenta laughed.

"Guess you're right. Huh, what about Ginga then?"

"Ginga?" Madoka looked at him questioningly.

"Yeah. I've never heard about anyone else in his family except for his dad," said Kenta.

"True. Why not ask him?" Madoka suggested.

"Um... Why not! I mean, it's not as though it's a bad thing, right?" Kenta said hopefully. Madoka smiled. Kenta had been insecure about many things, and the kid really needed some encouragement.

"That's right! Go for it!" Madoka said reassuringly. Kenta smiled goofily.

-o-o-

_July 3 – 12:56 pm_

"Give 'em to me." Madoka held out her hand as she waited to for Ginga and Kenta to hand-in their Beyblades for the weekly maintenance. Ginga gave his willingly, but Kenta was reluctant.

"A-are you sure, Madoka?" Kenta asked worriedly.

"Huh? Oh, don't worry," she said reassuringly, a small smile on her face. "It's fine, I can do it."

"You heard her Kenta, now come on! I'm hungry," Ginga whined. Kenta followed.

"Good, it'll be finished by tomorrow!" Madoka said happily.

"Finally! LUNCH!" Ginga ran up the spiral staircase excitedly, leaving Kenta and Madoka stunned.

-o-o-

_July 3 – 1:36 pm_

Ginga chewed his triple beef burger hungrily, savoring the taste and all the while making a mess at his side of the table. Kenta and Madoka ate their food with something called manners.

"Slow down, Ginga, or you'll choke," Madoka said with slight disgust. Kenta grimaced. Ginga ignored them.

"Ifontjoke," Ginga managed to utter.

"What?" Madoka asked. Ginga made an enormous gulp and started to pant heavily.

"I said: I won't choke," Ginga said between breaths.

"Right. Just try to slow down for a bit and –" Madoka caught Kenta's eye and smiled.

"Hey, Ginga? Can I ask you something?" Kenta began.

"Hm?" Ginga put down his food and sipped on his soda. "Sure."

"See, Madoka and I were talking about our family a while ago and... well, I figured, what about you then?" Kenta asked hopefully.

"Family? Eur..." Ginga hesitated.

"If you don't want to, it's okay!" Kenta said hastily. Madoka nodded.

"Nah. S'okay. What do you want to know?" Ginga asked.

"Well, you've only talked about your dad so far, so what about your other family members?" Kenta questioned.

"As in, like my... mom or stuff?" Ginga said uncertainly.

"Yeah." Kenta looked at Madoka, and she smiled encouragingly. "I mean, Madoka's dad is on a trip, her mom is... well... gone –" he sent an apologetic look to Madoka, and a flash of understanding went across Ginga's face, "– and you know what? She has a brother!" Kenta said excitedly.

"Really? What's he like?" Ginga asked curiously.

"He's really cool! His name is... Gouenji –" Kenta said his name with admiration, "– and his Bey... Blazing Stemma Boreios!"

"That's a pretty odd name," Ginga stated. Madoka twitched.

"It's Greek for Northern Crown," Madoka said haughtily. Ginga huffed.

"So he's like a _king_ or something?"

"No. It just so happens that his Bey is connected to the Corona Borealis constellation, which is a _crown_. Same way yours is related to the Pegasus constellation," Madoka said as a matter-of-factly. "Oh and does that mean you're a flying horse, then?" she added sarcastically.

"Good one, Madoka!" Kenta laughed. He raised his hand for a high-five and Madoka complied, a grin on her face... then, a yawn.

"Sleepy?" Ginga asked concernedly despite his slight annoyance.

"Kinda. Nothing to worry about, though." Madoka flashed a V-sign and smiled.

-o-o-

_July 3 – 5:58 pm_

"Hey, Madoka. Still not done?" Ginga asked as he walked towards the navy-blue sofa in the same room. Madoka yawned.

"N-not yet... Tomorrow, remember?" she reminded him.

"What is it with you and yawning?" Ginga asked as laid down in the most comfortable position he could find.

"Why do you care?" Madoka responded.

"Just curious." Ginga folded his arms over his chest.

"Just... sleepy."

"Then sleep," Ginga advised.

"I have Beyblades to do maintenance on and –"

"Maintenance can wait," Ginga interrupted. "Isn't that a bit much?"

"What?"

"All-nighters and all. Isn't that a little bit off? I mean, every few weeks, sure, but for two weeks straight? That's just plain wrong," Ginga said.

"Well, it may sound that way, but I've done it before, right? You don't have to worry." She swiveled around on the computer chair and gave him a smile before turning back to her work.

"Sure. Just don't overexert yourself."

She watched a blue laser beam on the Beyblade Scanner go across Flame Sagittario before commenting. She rubbed her bloodshot eyes before putting on her goggles to start the repairs.

"Sure, sure. But you _do _want Pegasis back soon, so better early than late."

"Right." Ginga rolled his eyes. "But I'm just saying, no pressure."

"And you don't want Pegasis back soon, right?" Madoka asked with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Hey, I was just suggesting it," Ginga said defensively. "Psh. Girls and their mood swings," he added to himself.

-o-o-

_July 4 – 5:30 am_

The clock struck 5:30 AM, and a dull light shone from a computer and Beyblade Scanner. Madoka yawned hugely before doing a few more scans on Ginga's Beyblade. She took off her specialized goggles slowly, and placed them carefully on the table. She rubbed her eyes sleepily.

The computer made a soft beeping noise, and soon her attention turned back to the maintenance. A small window popped up on the screen, and she smiled.

_Scanning complete. All systems are functioning correctly, _a cool female voice said.

She stood up, but her head throbbed with pain from lack of sleep. She groaned slightly before walking over to another table to begin cleaning the Beys manually. She walked slowly and quietly on the carpeted floor, trying not to wake her late-night companion. She sighed and glanced at Ginga. She smiled softly, seeing Ginga's expression so carefree and relaxed.

_That's the last of them. Now to just finish up a bit and... I could finally get to –_

_THUMP!_

-o-o-

_July 4 – 6:12 am_

Ginga groaned as he groggily sat down on the not-so-comfortable sofa. He glanced around sleepily, expecting Madoka asleep on her desk. He saw Madoka alright, but not in the way he wanted to... In fact, it was the complete opposite. Madoka... was sprawled out on the floor, completely unconscious. In other words, she fainted.

"Oh no... Madoka!" Ginga yelled worriedly as he scrambled off the sofa. He ran to her and lifted her limp body gently. He shook her slightly, trying to wake her up, but to no avail. He was even more worried. He placed his hand over her forehead.

_Oh man, she has a fever – and it's running high, _Ginga thought worriedly. Madoka groaned and a light red streak appeared on her face. _It's getting worse._

Ginga wrapped his arms carefully around her and carried her bridal style onto the sofa as gently as possible. She groaned again and Ginga laid her down on the sofa. Ginga looked at Madoka worriedly before whispering, "I'll be back," even though he knew she couldn't hear him.

He ran up the spiral staircase, but not before glancing at Madoka again. _Was it just me or did she just... Nah. _

He shook his head, and continued climbing the stairs.

As soon as he reached the first floor landing he dashed to the phone on the store's welcome desk. He immediately dialed Kenta's home number – or at least the first three numbers – when bell tinkled softly and now Kenta himself dashed towards Ginga, beaming.

"Hey, Ginga... Is Madoka done yet?"

Ginga's voice shook slightly as he spoke. "Madoka's sick, Kenta."

"What! Wh-where is she? What can we do to help!" Kenta panicked before running of to the spiral staircase that leads to their basement. He gasped when he saw Madoka, lying down on the sofa, her face slightly red from the fever. He ran worriedly to her and placed a hand over her forehead. He quickly withdrew it, and looked at Ginga worriedly.

"Her – She – What...?" Kenta couldn't form a proper sentence because of his worries. Ginga shook his head, his flaming red hair moving from one side to the other. Kenta whimpered.

-o-o-

_July 4 – 7:14 am_

"...And when I woke up, she was on the floor." Ginga finished his explanation to Kenta, Kyouya, and Benkei with a sigh and a worried glance at Madoka.

"B-b-but... Why would she just faint like that...?" Kenta asked.

"Probably because of too much work, she's been like that for the past few days..." Kyouya, who had been quiet the whole time, said in his usual rough voice.

"Y-yeah," Benkei agreed, nodding his head vigorously. "I've noticed that too. She's been looking out of it lately."

"Sh-she did!" Ginga asked, his amber eyes widening in shock. How could he not notice that? _Stupid. Stupid. Stupid, _he scolded himself.

"What? You're telling me you never noticed it, Ginga?" Kyouya asked with a hint of disbelief in his voice.

"I – I – I never really –" Ginga stuttered, trying to cover up his mistake. Kyouya clicked his tongue before giving him a disapproving expression.

"Really, Ginga?" Benkei asked after an awkward silence. "You never noticed? All those times where she would suddenly trip or lose her balance?"

"I didn't –" Ginga started with his teeth mashed together, but he was cut off by Kenta.

"Or those times where she would rub her eyes and yawn all of a sudden. And her eyes were all red and puffy."

"Stop it! Don't make me feel guiltier than I already am," Ginga snapped. _Stupid._

"Why should you feel guilty?" Kenta asked in mild surprise.

"I-I dunno, Kenta. I just – I mean, you all noticed, but me... I've been caught up in my training for the Beyblade Tournament next week; I really... haven't realized it... until –" He shot another glance at Madoka again.

"It's not your fault, Ginga," Kenta said reassuringly. Ginga shook his head and sat down on the wooden chair beside Madoka's bed.

-o-o-

_July 4 – 10:32 am_

"Ginga," Kenta groaned, "You haven't eaten any breakfast yet. Come on!" Ginga ignored him and continued to stare out the room's window, apparently deep in thought. Kenta sighed and walked out. Without him noticing, he passed through the dining room door; Kyouya and Benkei were waiting for a response.

"He doesn't want to leave," Kenta mumbled only loud enough for the other two to barely hear him. He pulled a chair towards himself moodily and sat down; then, he flopped his head down on the wooden table, making a thumping sound as his forehead made contact with wood.

"What is wrong with him?" asked Benkei irritably. "I mean really? I know he's worried but... it's not fair that he's – he's – he's –" he thought of the right phrase to describe Ginga current state, "– he's exaggerating it!"

"He's just worried," Kyouya commented from the far right corner of the room, leaning on the wall. "Let him be."

"B-but..." Kenta stammered, trying to find another way to get his point across.

"Let it go, Kenta." Kyouya said wearily.

"K-Kyouya..." Benkei said quietly, his eyes darting from Kenta and Kyouya.

-o-o-

_July 4 – 1:14 pm_

_Groan..._

Ginga's head snapped up from the groaning sound. He looked at Madoka and saw that she was still sleeping. He placed his hand on her forehead gently and felt that her fever was still there – not better, unfortunately, but not worse either. He sighed and withdrew his hand.

He absentmindedly brushed Madoka's hair gently before he stood up slowly and stretched. He walked quietly to the other side of the bed and stuck his hand on a white bowl on the bedside desk and moved his hand in circles, feeling the cold water and towel inside.

He twisted the towel and listened to the drop of water before folding the towel and placing it on Madoka's head, hoping that it would lower the fever slightly.

He heard the door squeak slightly and saw a light brown eye peering from the small opening. He nodded and Kenta entered the room quietly.

"How is she?" whispered Kenta, looking at Madoka with worry on his face.

"Not any better." Ginga's voice was hoarse from lack of use. He swallowed and faintly heard the door open again. His head snapped up once more and saw that it was Benkei. He looked at Ginga, his expression a combination of worry and wonder. Ginga shook his head, answering the unasked question. Benkei sighed.

"You know... I – it's okay if – I'll watch her for 'ya, Ginga," Benkei said, shattering the silence. Kenta and Ginga looked at him with confused expressions.

"Benkei?"

"What? I won't do anything to her!" He raised his right hand as an added gesture. "Promise. And I'll tell you if something does happen." He met Ginga's eyes. "I'll take care of her," he added on a softer note. Ginga sent him a look that said, _you'd better._

Kenta nodded and walked towards the door, while Ginga stayed rooted on the space where he stood.

"I won't let anything bad happen to her," Benkei repeated in the same soft tone. Ginga reluctantly walked to the door, a small frown appearing on his face.

-o-o-

_July 4 – 5:56 pm _

"Why are you so – so – so guilty, Ginga?" asked Kenta as they watched the sunset. He and Kenta were lying down on the grass. "It's not your fault – it's nobodies fault."

Ginga sighed and kept his eyes locked on the sky. Streaks of light pink and orange were scattered across the heavens, creating exhilarating scenery.

"I dunno. It's – it's not my fault, I know that... I – She – Just because..." he struggled to find the right explanation.

"I mean, it's not like you were the one who got her sick and all. I don't understand." Kenta glanced at Ginga and saw that his eyes were closed, and for the first time today, he looked relaxed.

"...I dunno. I just... don't. It's just that – I feel like – you all knew. I don't know why that bugs me so much!" He threw up his hands in slight frustration. "I don't get it! Do I feel bad because I were left in the dark...? Or because I was just... just too... too _ignorant_!"

"Ignorant? About what!" Kenta demanded a little too forcefully. Ginga yelled in anger.

"I don't know! Everything!"

Kenta flinched. He hadn't seen Ginga so infuriated by something like this. Something that isn't really related to Beyblades for that matter. Ginga sighed and calmed himself down.

"Ginga... Okay. I get it." Kenta tried to change the subject, not wanting to get on Ginga's nerves more. _No, you don't,_ Ginga thought to himself.

"Hey! We didn't finish our conversation at lunch yesterday!"

"Hm?" Ginga looked at him confusedly.

"The – the one about Madok – her brother, family, and all that." Kenta was careful not to say Madoka's name for now.

"Oh. That. Well, where did we stop before we got...er, side-tracked?"

"Well, you never mentioned anyone else in your family besides your dad, and I was just... curious."

"Oh. Well, I'm an only child so I always got the attention of my mom and dad. My mom... she was the nicest, most loving person I've ever met," Ginga said fondly.

"Oh?"

"Yeah," Ginga sighed. "She... _left_ when I was still little, around the age of six or seven I suppose, but I can remember her so well it's just like I just saw her a few hours ago." Kenta looked at Ginga curiously about what he meant by the term: _left_. Ginga saw his expression and smiled sadly. Kenta's eyes widened in understanding.

"Oh. I'm s-sorry," Kenta mumbled apologetically. Ginga waved it off.

"Nah, it's okay."

"I wish you had a picture of her. I'd like to see her," Kenta said. Ginga nodded before he remembered something.

"I do have a picture! I have it here somewhere." He fumbled around, trying to find something in his pocket. He sat up, reached for his rucksack and started digging his hand in each of the pockets. Then...

"Aha!" he cried victoriously. He pulled out a small notebook-like item from the bottom of the main pocket. Kenta sat up as well and inched closer.

"A photo album?" Kenta murmured. Ginga nodded and handed the small album to Kenta. It was covered in felt, and few quotes were written on the cover.

"Let's see... '_Getting muddy just adds to the shine of your courage... Turn that vexation into power..._' Where did all these quotes come from, Ginga?" Kenta asked as he read the rest.

"All of them came from my mom. She loves making up stuff like that. It's kinda her thing," Ginga said with a low chuckle.

"Wow..." Kenta whispered. He opened the album with caution, as though the slightest movement of the pages could rip it apart.

The pages inside were brown with age, and a few photos were glued to each of the pages. Below each picture was a small caption. The first page had a picture that consisted of what Kenta guessed as the Hagane family.

"Is this...?"

"Yep. That's my family. Me –" he pointed to a small red-headed ten-year old "– my dad –" another red-head, only older "– and... my mom." Kenta's eyes wandered over to the only female among the three.

"That's her?" Kenta looked closer to get a clearer view, but the female was still hard to see clearly. Ginga smiled and turned a few more pages. Kenta caught small flashes of different pictures. After around five pages, Ginga stopped at a page where there was a solo picture of his mother. Kenta squinted.

She had chocolate colored hair that came down messily to her shoulders and her eyes were a vibrant shade of aquamarine. She wore a kind smile and two dimples were on each side of her face. Her cheeks were a rosy color and freckled. Kenta's mind processed an odd fact.

"Hey! She looks like Madoka!" he blurted out. He immediately covered his mouth, embarrassed by his sudden out-burst. He looked at Ginga worriedly, but he seemed indifferent to this piece of information – although he did take the album and looked at the picture.

"Hey, you're right." Ginga noted the similarities. Same chocolate brown shade of hair and her eyes... they were the same shade of blue. "If you looked at it, at first glance, it _does _seem like Madoka."

-o-o-

_July 5 – 9:15 am_

_"Dad...? Madoka...? Anybody home?" a male, unfamiliar voice rang throughout the dark store. A sigh; then a flick of a light switch._

_"Man. Why is it that I'm always stuck alone here?" he asked himself._

_To Be Continued...

* * *

_

Hey! So how's that for a part 1? Hope that it was good! Comments are appreciated and welcomed, as are compliments – duhr! – and even suggestions and criticisms. I may have missed some and left uncorrected a few typos, so please bear with me. Love you... =3

***Gouenji - **Why Gouenji? Because of my never-ending obsession with Axel Blaze, Jap. **Gouenji Shuuya **of **Inazuma Eleven**. Simple as that. =D

****Blazing Stema Boreios - **As you read before, Madoka's brother's name is **Gouenji**. Well, since his Eng. name is **Axel Blaze**, it seems appropriate that the start of the name of Bey is associated with the word Fire, Blaze, Burn, Faiya, and the like. **Blazing**. Next, **Stema Boreios** is Greek for "_Northern Crown_" but that's not why I chose it. I chose that particular constellation – more accurately, I chose **Corona Borealis**, which is Latin – is because one of the main stars in the constellation is **T Coronae Borealis** which is informally nicknamed as **Blazing Star**. So now do you understand?

_How I love Axel~! =3

* * *

_

And now for the Quote of the Day:

_Punch away your pessimism; slide with your wit. Getting all muddy only adds shine to your courage. Don't cry! Fight without giving in. Let's turn that vexation into power! Dreams bloom from sweat and tears…_

**~ Tachiagariyo ~**

**Inazuma Eleven**

**Hope you liked it! Part 2 coming soon!**

**~ RaiGouenjiShuuya ~**


	2. APOLOGY NOTE

Okay. I'm going to be downright honest now.

A recent reviewer asked if I wanted a certain number of reviews before I update… and I don't.

I'm sorry to all of you who wanted this to be finished, but I'm not going to be able to do that. I made this over a **_two whole years_** ago. And I'm typing this on a _completely _new netbook, and all my old files are already lost in my old laptop.

I'm surprised people still expect me to update this, though. You all deserve a finished fic and I'm **really sorry **that I wasn't able to address this problem earlier.

So, the verdict.

I **_won't _**be able to finish this. **At all**. One, because I lost the original file of Part II. Two, I don't know how to make the plot seem connected even after all this time. Three, my characterization of the MFB characters is sort of lost.

I deserve to be pelted with tomatoes and literally attacked because of this, I know. And I'm **really sorry**.

If, though, there's anything I can do, I can make a sort of drabble/prompt series. It's not as good as this fic, but I can make it _related _to it, and you can create some sort of ending for this fic through it.

Yes, I am offering another MFB prompt/drabble series related to this fanfic, if that's okay. PM me if you agree, so I can ask for a prompt to use. Review, too, if you'd like.

Sincerely,  
Cherry


End file.
